Much Ado about Rose
by QueenOfGeeks14
Summary: Something happens to Rose, and the Doctor refuses to believe it. But, will he muster the courage, and wit to save them both? Or will his love blind him from the truth? First FanFiction! :D
1. Prologue

Much ado about Rose

**Yay! This is my first Fanfiction so PLEASE don't judge me if I got any information wrong! :/ I've only seen up to the Dalek episode in season one (Christopher Eccelston!) haven't seen any David Tennant episodes... but i've seen all the Matt Smith ones so far... **

**Anyhoo, I though i'd write this little story about Rose and the Ninth Doctor (Sorry David Tennant fans...)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Prologue: **

She was his best mate, his confidant, his friend, his companion.

Rose was all the Doctor had. After all, he was the last Time Lord. Somehow, Rose comforted his aching heart. With her blonde hair, charming wits, and wonderful smile, the Doctor couldn't help but fall in love. Though, he tried his best not to, he couldn't. But his love was doused with a reality check. It simply wasn't done. Besides, there was their 881 age difference.

On every adventure, the Doctor fell even more in love with Rose. Since the escape from plastic mannequins, to the end of the world, even through possessed Christmas goers, the Doctor loved Rose. And for the one moment he thought Rose was dead, not one but both of his heart broke. No rage had been more burning than that which he felt right there. _Rose, killed by a stupid Dalek… First all of Gallyfray, now Rose… _Relief swelled through his lungs, knowing she wasn't. The Doctor would do anything for Rose. He was truly and genuinely in love with the British, loud-mouth with blonde hair.

The Doctor shook his head, _No, I can't love her. She's a human, I'm a Time Lord. We all have our place in this world. Maybe I should find mine. _With that he put the TARDIS into motion.

* * *

**Ok! That's it for the prologue! I know... but it get's better! XD Keep reading! **

**Da Queen is OUT! :P**


	2. Chapta 1: The Storm

**Yay! Onto Chapta 1! Things are starting to heat up... sorry if its a little short! I know I don't like reading really long chapters... so I made it kinda short! Hope you enjoy! (PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME! I haven't watched many episodes in this season... so if I get anything wrong please tell me!) Please Review! It's my first story! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rose 2.0**

Rose clicked her front door locked, and collapsed onto an armchair. Today had been a long and crazy day.

It was her mum's birthday and they had gone to a fancy dinner. (The Jelly of the Month club does have its perks…) They'd gone to a ritzy place downtown called L.A. Complete with meals not cooked by microwave or take-out! Rose thought it was pretty good, though she preferred standard Pizza Rolls better.

She pressed the answering machine button and listened, "You have two, new messages." The automated monotone voice said, "Message one, 'Hey, Rose! It's me Mickey, just call me back ok?'" Rose grinned, Mickey was her awesome boyfriend. Though, he held a grudge against the Doctor for whisking Rose away, the Police actually accusing him of murder.

"Message two, 'Rose, it's me, the Doctor; I'm heading to London from the planet Cosmic. Lovely creatures, nice place. Anyways, I'll be there in about five minutes. See you then!' End of messages." Rose giggled a bit. She knew very well he wouldn't be there in five minutes. He always had bad timing.

There was a distant rumble outside, thunder. Rose opened the window. Large storm clouds were rolling over the London sky. The city lights having a bright contrast from the grey. Rose loved thunder storms. So much energy and power being released in a brilliant ray of electricity. She also loved the strong gusts of wind, just that force.

Always incredible. Just like him.

Rose glanced at the clock over the oven, _11:30, mum said she wouldn't be home till 2:00, wanted to do a little midnight shopping _Rose thought. She looked down at her strapless scarlet dress and silver heels. She'd better go and change. Wouldn't want to go travel time and space in this. Though, she wouldn't mind the Doctor seeing her in this. She gave a blush as red as her dress and was reminded about what the Doctor had once said to her, _"You look beautiful!... for a human that is..." _She smiled. Most days she just wore jeans and a T-shirt, but she did clean up nicely.

Her thoughts were side tracked by the sound of a bump behind her. Rose whirled around, nothing but a dark house. Now she really regretted leaving the light off. Rose ran to the kitchen and grabbed a steak knife, "Hello? Who's mucking around out there?" More rustling followed, it seemed more like footsteps when Rose thought about it. "I'm warnin' you, i've got a knife!" she felt like a character in a horror movie. Rose prayed she didn't have the same fate as those screamy girl. "Doctor? Is that you?" the thing stopped moving. It actually seemed as if it was laughing. There was a snap and the light came on.

A man was standing there, chuckling to himself, "Something like that." the lights flickered off again. There was a struggle, the steak knife fell, clanking when it hit the ground. Rose's body was thrown to the hard smooth tile. The darkness of the room began to sweep up Rose, and the wind outside howled louder, and became much more real.

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of his blue TARDIS behind the building next to Rose's complex. He locked the door, and headed toward the apartments. Funny, Rose's lights were off. He shrugged, perhaps she fell asleep. It was late after all. He didn't think much of it until he knocked on the door. "Rose? It's me, the Doctor. Can you open the door?" Silence. He knocked again. "Rose, are you there?" still nothing. He pulled out his Sonic screwdriver, it's blue light unlocking the door.

The house was eerily quiet, also complety dark too. The Doctor turned on the light, the living room was empty. Not even a speck of dust anywhere. Rose and her mom weren't the most tidy of people, but they weren't complete slobs either. He searched all the rooms, but not a living creature in sight. Although, he did find a small speck of blood in the kitchen. Though, he couldn't find a match.

Exausted he plopped down on a chair. _Where's Rose? What happened? _

Suddenly, a phone rang. It wasn't the house phone, (obviously the ringtone was "Barbie Girl") Rose's cell phone sat on the side table next to the chair the Doctor was sitting on. A pang of fear released itself inside the Doctor. He didn't know what, but something had happened. And he didn't like it one bit.

He flipped it open, no caller ID. "Hello?"

"Lookin' for your flower?" a voice asked.

The Doctor froze, "Where's Rose?" he demanded through clenched teeth.

"Fine for now." The voice said casually. "Come and find me Doctor. As you know all flowers wilt at some point. Better later than sooner in your case. Might wanna hurry." then he hung up.

The Doctor dropped the phone.

_Rose... _Frusterated he kicked the side table, the lamp on it crashed onto the floor. _Why didn't I come earlier? That phone has signals from throughout the galaxy! She could be anywhere! _He put his head in his hands, "Oh, Rose." he sighed. "Where are you?"

* * *

**The plot thickens! XD **

**Whatcha' guys think? Please review! :)**

**Da Queen is OUT! :P**


	3. Chapta 2: What's Missing

**Yay! I think imma gettin the hang of this publishing thing... YAY ME! XD **

**Anyhoo, here's Chapta 2 of the story. Please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What's Missing**

Rose's eyes fluttered open, it was dark. She could hear the rushing of cars, and tires on ashphalt. She was in a car. Her body was numb, she couldn't move a single muscle. Rose was barely aware of the glitter until her eyes started stinging. At least it looked like glitter...

As she fell back to sleep, a word slipped from her lips, "Doctor..."

* * *

The door opened, Jackie Tyler walked in, shopping bags in her arms. The Doctor came to his feet. "Doctor?" Jackie asked in a confused tone. "Why are you here? Where's Rose?" he averted her gaze. "Is everything alright?"

He slowly shook his head, "Rose is missing."

Jackie's eyes widened, she dropped her array of bags loaded in her arms. Her knees buckled under her body and she collapsed onto the floor. Sobs rung out through her. The Doctor kneeled beside her, he put his hand on her back. She brushed it away rashly, "Why? I-i trusted you. You said you would protect her... how could you let this happen?" she cried.

That's right. How could he let this happen? He'd always tried to protect Rose. For the one moment he left her, and came back late, she was gone. The clock struck midnight, and Cinderella vanished. The Doctor bit his lip, "Jackie, it's gonna be ok."

"How? Rose is gone! How can things be ok?"

A stray tear fell down the Doctor's face, he quickly wiped it away. "I'm trying. This hurts me as much as it does you. I have a clue, I'm going to find her. Jackie, I swear on my own life I will." she looked up at his face, the tears now flowing uncontrollably, a genuine look of concern in his eyes.

She sighed heavilly, "I know." she sniffed. "When I trusted you last time, Rose was safe in the end. I know you want her as safe as I do." Jackie put a hand on his arm. "Please bring Rose back. She's all I have now." He knew she was talking about her late husband.

"She's my companion. She's missing. I won't let her go this easily."

And with all of his two hearts, he meant it.

* * *

**Sorry, this was a really short chapter! It was alot bigger in my notebook... my handwriting is so large...**

**Please review! Keep readin'! :D**

**Da Queen is OUT! :P**


	4. Chapta 3: Entering the Nightmare

**Yay! Chapta 3! I was up late last night writing this in my notebook, so I hope to finish it today. (Yay!)**

**Oh, and a big thank you to you guys who favorited and reviewed my story! I was seriously so happy I was squealing! :) **

**Keep reading please! (It gonna be gud... :P) **

* * *

When Rose awoke, she was out of the car. In a completely dark room. A bright shone suddenly; Rose squinted hard but couldn't see anything. "Enjoy your sleep?" a voice asked out of the dark.

"Who's there?" Rose called, her voice quivering.

A man stepped out into the ray of light. He was about as tall as the Doctor, he was wearing the same clothes as the Doctor, and he could almost pass as the Doctor. Except, that his hair was slightly longer, and the looks of a goatee was growing on his pale face. "Me, I'm here." He gave a sinister smile. "If the Doctor's a Time Lord, you can call me the Dream Lord."

"I'd rather call you, 'Alien who kidnapped me' if you don't mind." Rose retorted.

"Eh, too long. Dream Lord is fine. And I'm not technically and alien. Well, the Doctor is. I'm simply the darker side of him. Pleasure to make your acquaintance Rose Tyler."

"Well I'm not. Why'd you kidnap me? What'd you do to the Doctor?"

"Nothing, he's more worried about you. And he'll fall right into my trap."

Rose paused, "W-what trap?"

"_The _trap. You see, I conjure dreams. That's why I'm called the Dream Lord. He'll have two options, one dream's real, one's fake. If he can tell the difference, I'll set him free. If he gets it wrong, certain death. Truth is, they're both fake. So it'll be 'Good-bye Doctor!'" he ran his finger across his neck like a knife blade would.

Rose had the impulse to give this guy a piece of her mind, but couldn't due to the ropes tightly encased around her body. She gritted her teeth, "You better as heck not lay a hand on him! Or I'll, I'll…"

"You'll what? You'll do what? You'll be out of the way. In fact, you're only a small part of this. The bait. But a crucial part because of the Doctor's love for you. Don't worry he'll die anything but peaceful."

"You know what? You're sick. So darned sick."

He grinned, "I know. But I am the Doctor."

"No, you're not!" she growled, "You're twisted, and cruel, nothing like the Doctor! He's wise, and kind, and, and charming… witty…"

"Handsome?"

She froze, "…Yes… how do you know so much?"

"Oh, I know a lot. I know for instance, that this isn't the last the Doctor will see of me. Later, some issue with a red-head and a plastic roman."

She tilted her head, "What?"

"Long story." He sighed. "My plan is full proof. Nothing you, or your precious Doctor do, will stop it."

Rose pondered this. It was true. She knew, that if it were her, she's be blinded by love. She had pulled the Doctor down with her, now they we're both going to suffer. Rose hung her head; the Doctor was going to die. And it was all her fault.

The Dream Lord lifted up her chin, she turned away. "Don't worry Rose. You'll be asleep." He pulled a small bag out of his pocket; he opened the drawstring mouth, inside what looked like gold glitter. _So that's what it was. _Rose thought. He took a pinch and flung it at her face. Her eyes began to sting; she could feel her muscles relaxing, and herself falling asleep.

"No, no…!" she protested, trying to blink it away.

The Dream Lord got close to Rose's face, his breath hot against her cold skin, "Sweet dreams, Rose Tyler." Her eyes drooped shut, and she entered the nightmare.

* * *

The Doctor frantically pushed buttons on his TARDIS, a long beep followed. He slammed his fist down hard. He had to find the signal from that phone. But how?

"Hey Doc." The Doctor turned, startled to see a man. Nearly identical to him. "Nice to see you face to face." He had the same voice as on the guy on the phone.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, gripping his Sonic.

The man smirked, "Call me the Dream Lord."

"How'd you get in? Why are you here?"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a rose. It's petals as red as blood. "Thought you lost something."

Before the Doctor knew what he was doing, he lunged for him. He grabbed the front of his jacket, enraged. "Where. Is. Rose?"

The Dream Lord snapped his fingers, a poof and the Doctor was no longer gripping him, but the rose. The Dream Lord appeared behind him. "Careful, it's got thorns." He hadn't even notice, the rose's thorns piercing his hand. Small streaks of blood ran down his forearm. "Here's the deal," The Dream Lord continued "If you can find which dream is real, and which is fake, I'll set you and your Blondie free. If not," he shrugged. "Too bad." He pulled out his bag of glitter and threw at him. "Nighty night Doctor." With that the Doctor was thrown into the dark abyss.

* * *

**OoOOOOooOOh... What's gonna happen to the Doctor and Rose? o.0 **

**Keep reading and find out!**

**(And please review! XD Your input means alot!)**

**Da Queen is OUT! :P**


	5. Chapta 4: Deserts and Daleks

**Yay! Things are moving along! **

**Sorry this is a really short chapter! Imma really tired, and need to get this done...**

**Keep reading! :)**

* * *

Rose shot up from her pink sheets, her body covered in sweat. _The Dream Lord… Doctor… wait… am I home?_

She ran out of her bedroom, sure enough, she was in her house. Had the Dream Lord simply have been, well, a dream? "Mom?" Rose called. "Mom I'm home!" her voice echoed through the empty house, but no reply followed. Rose was alone.

"Hello?" Rose called down the empty hallways, and abandoned streets. It was like she was all by herself in this world. London, population: 1.

An explosion caught her attention; _it came from the building next door to mine! _She thought. Her fuzzy slippers scraping across the concrete, as she ran from the house. Sparks shot out when Rose arrived, she jumped back. What awaited her sight was uncanny.

The TARDIS had exploded.

What was left was strewn across the alley, some parts on fire, others electricity beaming out of it. "Doctor? Doctor?" Rose cried above the noise. She scanned the debris, and saw something out of place, not like the pieces of wire and blue TARDIS.

Rose ran to it, what happened? Why'd the TARDIS explode? What happened to all the people?

"Doctor?" Rose tripped on a loose cord, her body slammed against the concrete. She groaned heavily. Her eyes looked up, a pool of red running toward her on the black stone. She followed that, and there was the Doctor.

Blood pouring from his chest, a far-away look in his tear stricken eyes. A stab wound maybe? It didn't matter, because Rose had one universal truth in her mind.

The Doctor was dead.

Then into a silent world, a sound pierced the emptiness. An ear-shattering sound, an animal's mourning howl, a terrified scream, and it came from the 19 year-old girl kneeling at the dead Doctor's body. That was the sound of her heart breaking. "Doctor!" she screamed, "DOCTOR!"

But nothing. Nothing in that world could bring him back. No matter how many hot tears were shed in that empty London.

* * *

Both of the Doctor's hearts were beating rapidly as he looked at his surroundings. He wasn't in London. It appeared to be the USA. The middle of a dry Arizona. The sun shot down on his already sweaty skin. The beads of perspiration fell from his face onto the parched dirt. Evaporating instantly.

A whirring behind him caught his attention, and an all-to-frightening voice, if it should even be called a voice, cried, "Exterminate! Exterminate!" A _Dalek! _Not just one, dozens maybe. The Doctor didn't want to look, worried he'd waste time. He just bolted it through the desert.

"Having fun yet?" The Doctor turned to the Dream Lord hovering over him. "Remember, one danger is real, one's fake. Good thing to keep in mind."

"Not now!" he panted.

The Dream Lord clicked his tongue, "You're a Time Lord, and it's always now. Unless it's later." The Doctor gave him a confused look. "Let's see what the other life is." He snapped his fingers, and the Doctor collapsed onto the hot sand. The Dalek's cries seemed to blur into a hum, and his biggest fear, was that it was real.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOO! :o**

**The plot thickens! XD**

**Please keep reading! And review! I love feedback! :D**

**Da Queen is OUT! :P**


	6. Chapter 5: Shattered

**YAY! After dis one more Chapta! XD Then I will have successfully finished my first story! **

**X3 **

**It's gettin' good...**

* * *

For once, it was silent in the London streets. The only sound ringing through the atmosphere was the occasional pop of sparks from the broken TARDIS. And the almost silent sob coming from Rose.

"Doctor…" she whispered. "Doctor, don't leave me…" Rose touched his cold face with her hand, "I never got to say good-bye…" another sob rung through her. "I never got to tell you I love you…" She looked at his pale lips; she had always had dreams about kissing those lips. Now, those dreams were filled with nightmares. Nightmares of flames, and the Doctor's death.

A quiet whisper of a melody poured out from Rose, "Don't wake me… cause I don't want to wake up from this dream…" fresh tears fell from her face onto the Doctor's. "Don't wake me… cause I never seem to stay asleep enough… when it's you I'm dreaming of…" _Doctor, don't leave me… _ "I don't want to wake up…" _But I did wake up, into a nightmare. _

And that was all that could be said.

* * *

Tiny flakes of snow descended down onto the Doctor, his confused body wondering aimlessly. A man with a crazy hat walked by with a large Kindle-like item. The Doctor tapped on his shoulder, "Excuse me, what day is it? What year?"

The man rubbed his large moustache, "It's December 26th sir, year 7845."

"Really? Uh, ok. Thank you."

The man tipped his hat. "Good day."

So he was in the future… why?

"Ah, nothing like Hot Coco on a cold winter's day eh, Doctor?" The Dream Lord stood by a lamp post a mug in his hand. Steam rose up from the red cup.

The Doctor groaned, "What now? If you haven't noticed, there's no danger. It's really peaceful. This could easily be the real one."

The Dream Lord gave a sly grin, "Well, have a look for yourself. You might change your mind." He snapped his finger and he vanished. His cup falling to the ground in a clank.

The Doctor walked the quiet streets, he was sometimes hear some sleigh bells, on occasion a group of Christmas carolers. But no Daleks, or vampires. Nothing. A strong gust of wind caught his attention; it was blowing toward a clearing. No, a graveyard. A certain tombstone caught his eye; it had a wild bush with thorns growing around it. Almost like it was protecting it. Though, whom did this grave belong to?

A snap filled the snow and the Doctor again fell to the ground. Sleep quickly taking over.

The change from cold to hot is what woke the Doctor up, and that there was a scorpion on his arm. He shook vigorously for it to get off. _Not a Dalek in sight, what happened to them? _The Doctor thought. "Exterminate!" he whirled around, a figure was running, a group of Dalek behind it. The Doctor ran, Sonic armed, when suddenly, he recognized the figure: Rose.

"Exterminate!" A Dalek shot one beam from its arm, and Rose fell.

"ROSE!" the Doctor screamed.

The Dalek's fled in a flurry of smoke, the Doctor didn't care. He only cared about Rose. He lifted her up, her body limp and frail. He checked her pulse, dead. Tears stung the Doctor's eyes, "Rose…" _This has to be the fake one… it just has to be…_

A snicker came from behind, "Oh, poor Doctor. His little Rose has wilted."

"What do you want? What are you gaining?"

"Satisfaction. Thought you like the truth about the other place." He snapped his fingers.

* * *

The Doctor brushed off the snow on the tombstone, he gasped. "In loving memory of Rose Tyler." No, no, no, no, no, NO.

"This can't be happening…." He sighed, tears began streaming his face.

"Well Doctor. Do you have an answer?" The Dream Lord asked. The Doctor remained silent. "Well?"

"I… I don't want to live in a world without Rose… I can't believe either of these worlds…"

Something snapped in the Dream Lord. His eye twitched, a growl formed on his lips. The atmosphere shattered into thousands of glass pieces. "How'd you know? Why didn't my plan work?" he stomped around the warehouse they were in the entire time. _What? I was right? _The Dream Lord threw him to the floor and kicked him in the face. "This isn't over, Doctor."

* * *

**YAy! One more chapter! XD **

**Please review! XD**

**Da Queen is OUT! :P**


	7. Chapter 6: Finally

**YAY! Final Chapta! (Sorry if it's really short and cheesy...)**

**Imma gonna cry now... Enjoy! :3**

* * *

The Doctor groaned, his face hurt. _Rose. _He shot up faster than light speed. He found Rose. He undid the ropes around her, "Rose? Rose, wake up!" she didn't move. "Rose? Rose? Rose please wake up!" nothing. He looked at her fair face, how did he never tell her? The Doctor brushed away a stray lock of golden hair. _Even more beautiful than Sleeping Beauty..._

In that moment, he leaned down and kissed her.

Sparks literally flew.

Rose opened her eyes, _Doctor! Ohmigosh! _

"Rose, you're alive!" He gave her a hug, for once that day, Rose felt safe in his arms. "I-I, had no idea how I could live without you, and… and…"

Rose placed her forefinger to his lips, "Shut up. You talk too much."

With that she kissed him back.

In that moment, nothing mattered. Not Daleks, not Weeping Angels, not even Regeneration.

It was just them, and the whole world stopped.

* * *

**OHMIGOSH! XD **

**Yaaaaaaay! Happy Ending! X3**

**Please review! Its mah first story! XD **

**Thank you guys for reading! **

**Luv ya guys!**

**Da Queen is OUT! :P**


	8. Epilogue

**Finally! A conclusion to mah first story! Thank you for your reviews! I seriously love it!**

**I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Something slipped out of a notch in the TARDIS. The paper fluttered to the ground. The Doctor picked it up, "What the?"

"What's that?" Amy asked.

The picture in question was the Doctor and Rose. Both smiling and happy. The Doctor had almost forgotten their little adventure. Together.

Amy examined it, "Oh! Seriously, who are these people? I don't think I know them. Who are they?"

"Me." He replied.

Rory had his mouth wide open, "What? You look so different! Did you get plastic surgery?"

"So, who's the blonde?" she asked giving him a look.

If felt almost hard to get the words out, "Rose." He almost whispered.

"Rose. She's pretty!" Amy smiled. "Were you in love with her?"

The Doctor froze. This question caught him by surprise. He hadn't really thought about Rose much since, well, a long time. It all flooded back to him, like an exploded dam. The golden blonde hair, her witty smile, the kiss… he had truly loved her.

"Well?" Rory pressed on.

The Doctor folded up the photo and put it in his jacket pocket. "…Yes. I did love her." He paused. "But, that was in another life."

* * *

**So there it is! An epic conclusion to the story! Thanks for reading all of it! XD **

**Read more of my storys and review!**

**Thanks again!**

**Da Queen is OUT!**

**:D**


End file.
